Wedding Dress
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Nena por favor no tomes su mano, porque deberías ser mi chica, he estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo, por favor mírame ahora, cuando la música suene darás tus votos para pasar toda tu vida con el, cuanto resé cada noche para que este día nunca llegase, Vestido de novia que llevas, chica, vestido que llevas, ese no soy yo, vestido de novia, oh, vestido de novia que llevas,oh no
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

Antes que nada quiero desearles a todos los que se tomaran la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia de un capitulo, una _**Feliz Navidad**_ y que se la pasen bien en compañía de sus seres queridos**.**

_**Canción:**_

_**Wedding Dress – Taeyang**_

_**Wedding Dress**_

Un año había pasado desde que el Glee Club cerro en ese año Rachel viajo a Los Angeles para ver lo de su serie, fue ahí donde se volvió a encontrar con nuestra rubia, y fue ese tiempo en que las chicas se volvieron inseparables, parecían siamesas que no se separaban ni con agua caliente, personas que las veían pensaban que no solo era amistad lo que había ahí.

Los años pasaron y los sentimientos en ambas habían cambiado, aquellos que empezaron con cariño se volvieron amor, pero ninguna estaba por aceptarlo, Rachel estaba confundida por lo que sentía, se había enamorada de la rubia pero tenía miedo de decirlo, no quería perder la amistad de la chica que con mucho esfuerzo había ganado.

Y además no lo decia porque Quinn mantenía una relación con su casi hermano Noah, y ella no lo traicionaría jamás, pero al no hacerlo se estaba traicionando a ella misma a su corazón que le gritaba amor por aquella rubia de hermosos ojos verdes amelados, es por eso que siempre trataba de hacerle ver a Quinn que solo la veía como una amiga, y eso es lo que traería problemas al final.

Quinn no se salvaba ella también se habai enamorado de esa morena que la volvió loca, es que podía decir un sinfín de palabras en un minuto, sus sentimientos no le asustaban porque hacía tiempo que había aceptado lo que sentía por Rachel, asi que solo estaba esperando alguna señal para lanzarse a sus brazos.

Pero no encontraba nada que no fuera amistad, Rachel estaba demostrándole amistad sobre todas las cosas, siempre en cada acción d ela chica morena buscaba algo más que cariño hacia ella, pero siempre se desilusionaba al no encontrarlo, quiso creer que Rachel podía sentir algo por ella y que la chica en algún momento se lo confesaría, pero espero casi 3 años para eso pero nada paso, las cosas siguieron igual es por eso que acepto la proposición de Noah, él había cambiado y le ofrecía un amor puro además de sincero y ella no quería lastimarlo al rechazarlo, no podía seguir esperando todo la vida por una declaración que no sabía si algún dia llegaría.

Es por eso que estaba ahora a punto de anunciarles a todos sus amigos que estaban reunidos para reabrir el coro que estaba por casarse, pero antes de que dijera algo, una mano conocida por ella la jalaba y la apartaba del resto del grupo.

Una morena se encontraba nerviosa por fin se había decidido declarársele, por fin había aceptado lo que era inminente, hoy sería el dia que le diría que la amaba el dia que le pediría que pasara el resto de sus días con ella, su mano derecha estaba dentro de su gabardina sujetando con fuerza un anillo de diamantes aquel que si Quinn aceptaba su proposición adornaría su hermosa mano, sonrió por eso.

– **¿Que pasa Rachel?-**pregunto

–**Yo… quiero decirte algo-**le miro

– **¿Qué es?-**le sonrió

–**estoy… estoy enamorada de ti**-soltó rápidamente, dejando a una rubia en shock

– **¡¿qué?!-**la morena le miro

–**que te amo**-confeso **–y quiero…-**su mano sudaba

–**No puede ser…-**dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca para tapársela de sus ojos verdes caían lagrimas

–**por favor di algo…-**pedía con una mirada tan tierna, cuando tiempo había esperado por esas palabras más de 3 años

–**Veo que ya se lo dijiste-**dijo una voz que a su vez abrazaba a la rubia por detrás, la morena lo fulmino con la mirada al verse roto su pequeña burbuja

– **¿decirme que?-**pregunto viendo a la rubia que no paraba de llorar

–**que nos vamos a casar-**sonrió feliz sin darse cuenta que esas palabras romperían dos corazones, en ese momento la morena sintió su corazón romperse miro a la rubia en busca de un indicio de a ver escuchado mal pero lo que vio le oprimió más el pecho

– **¿Casar?-**pregunto, tragando fuertemente

–**Sí, hasta ya le di el anillo-**sonrió **–mira-**alzo la mano de la rubia que seguía llorando, la morena apretó el anillo en su gabardina, y se contenía de no llorar al ver que un hermoso anillo adornaba el dedo índice de la chica **– ¿no es precioso?-**pregunto

–**Por supuesto-**aseguro la morena tratando de no dejarse caer de rodillas y ponerse a llorar **–es muy hermoso**-sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas

–**Es ahora Quinn, ya se lo dijiste a Rachel, así que es momento de decírselo a los demás**-le comento a la rubia, que trataba de hacer que sus lágrimas dejaran de salir

–**sí, solo dame un minuto, por favor-**pidió con un hilo de voz

–**Está bien**-le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para irse a platicar con los demás

–**Felicidades Quinn-**ya n pudo contener sus lágrimas

–**Rachel yo…-**trato de decir

–**No digas nada**-le miro

–**Por favor…-**la morena negó

–**se feliz…-**le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del salón sin mirar atrás.

La rubia se quedó mirando hacia donde se fue la morena, y no reacciono hasta que sintió como su ahora prometido la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba para revelar la gran noticia, una latina que había visto todo y escuchado otro poco, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, todos gritaron emocionados por la noticia, sin percatarse que uno de los ex-miembros no estaban, solo la misma Santana se dio cuenta de eso, y al ver la mirada triste de la rubia sabía que había pasado.

En el baño del Mckinley en el que siempre iba la morena cuando le echaban un granizado encima, esta vez no habían sido granizados pero eran esto era peor que mil de esos, es ahí donde se encontraba ella, sentada contra la pared, mientras su manso sostenían su cabeza y sendos de lágrimas caían por sus ojos, ya nada importaba.

La puerta del baño fue abierta y una chica latina hizo su aparición en el baño, se acercó hacia donde estaba la morena y se sentó a su lado.

– **¿Lo hiciste?-**pregunto

–**si-**confeso **–pero espere mucho… y la perdí-**la latina sonrió tristemente

–**Lo siento**-la abrazo, a un ella no siendo persona que demuestra sus sentimientos sabía que en este momento la chica lo necesitaba, ya que a su dos amores los había perdido, uno murió demasiado joven y ahora la otra se casa. **– ¿Quieres irte?-**pregunto

–**por favor…-**pidió, las dos salieron del baño con dirección al estacionamiento donde una rubia ojiazul esperaba

–**Rachie, lo siento-**le abrazo la chica

–**no lo sientas Britt, así son las cosas… espero mucho tiempo por cobarde y ahora que soy valiente es tarde…-**le sonrió tristemente

Las tres chicas se subieron al auto de la latina para salir del estacionamiento, una rubia había visto eso y no pudo evitar perder su vista en la morena, era tarde para ellas y lo sabía.

**/Q&R&D&L/**

Hoy era el dia de la boda una morena se encontraba vistiéndose con un hermosos vestido negro, ese que especialmente ella habai escogido y que reflejaba como es que se sentía ese dia, hoy el amor de su vida daría el sí para toda la vida.

Ella hubiera querido no asistir ese dia ya que no quería ver como su rubia estaría hermosa pero no para ella, pero un promesa es lo que la llevaba a estar ahí, cuando apenas se volvieron amigas, la rubia le hizo prometer que el dia de su boda ella sería la pianista y cante en la ceremonia además de la fiesta.

Quinn le busco para decirle sobre aquella promesa y le dijo que no era necesaria cumplirla, pero Puck le pidió que cumpliera con esta, porque él estaba seguro que a Quinn le encantaría verla ahí, tocando para ella, por lo cual la morena sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se terminó de vestir y maquillar, para luego tomar su bolso para agarrar las partiduras donde estaba la canción que tanto trabajo le habai costado escribir.

*******FlashBack*******

Una hermosa morena se encontraba sentada en su piano tratando de escribir una canción de regalo para Quinn el amor de su vida que se casaría y no precisamente con ella, empezó las primeras notas que sería su regalo de bodas para su rubia, no, no era su rubia, y eso lo tenía que aceptarlo.

_Algunos dicen que esto no acaba hasta que acaba_

_Supongo que realmente termino ahora_

_Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de dejarte ir_

_Escucha:_

*******Fin FlashBack*******

Se sube a su auto para conducir a la capilla donde se llevara acaba la ceremonia, ella baja la ventanilla y deja que el viento juegue con su cabello, sintiéndolo en la cara para despejar su nublada mente.

_Cuando tienes una pelea con él a veces lloras__**  
><strong>__Y te sientes triste y deprimida...empecé a tener esperanza__**  
><strong>__Mi corazón dolía secretamente._

Recuerdos se vienen a su mente mientras condice, recuerdos de los días con ella, de todas las cosas que pasaron para llegar a este momento, recuerdos que duelen en lo más profundo de su alma, eso son lo único que le quedaran, recuerda como ella la buscaba cada vez que peleaba con Noah.

*******FlashBack*******

Rachel se encontraba en su sala escuchando música cuando escucho que tocaba a la puerta, fue abrir para encontrarse con la dueña de su corazón.

– **¿Qué ha pasado Quinn?-**pregunto al verla con lágrimas

–**es Puck, dice que no paso mucho tiempo con él, que prefieren estar contigo que con el-**le confeso

–**pero… él es un tonto por lo que se tú te la pasas con él, déjalo de seguro se le pasa rápido-**le dice

–**Tienes razón-**y se da cuenta de que escuchaba música **– ¿qué escuchas?-**pregunto y se puso el auricular **– ¿Barbra Streisand eh?**-se burló

–**Mala-**le empujo, y las dos estallaron en risas.

********Fin FlashBack*******

Salió de sus recuerdo al ver que el semáforo estaba en rojo y se detuvo y más recuerdos llegaban a su mente, como queriendo recordarle que no le sería fácil olvidar.

_Entonces solo un indicio de tu sonrisa podía hacerme sentir bien otra vez__  
><em>_Para evitar que supieras que sentía por ti._

Los recuerdos son cada vez más rápidos, como cuando se escaparon a escalar, o cuando se fueron sin ninguna inhibición a tirarse el bunlli, también cuando Quinn la obligo a tirarse con ella del paracaídas, todos esos recuerdos calaban muy fuerte en su interior.

_Porque entonces nos podríamos separar__  
><em>_Contenía mi respiración, mordía mis labios__  
><em>_Oh, por favor déjalo y ven conmigo_

La morena al ver que el semáforo ya estaba en verde siguió conduciendo hacia la capilla donde por segunda vez perdería al amor de su vida, su pecho se oprimía al imaginar a ella dando el sí, quería poder detener todo eso pero sabía que era imposible.

_Nena por favor no tomes su mano__  
><em>_Porque deberías ser mi chica__  
><em>_He estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo__  
><em>_Por favor mírame ahora._

La morena llego al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y se bajó del auto y camino hacia dentro, en el camino se encontró con sus ex-compañeros de instituto que estaban felices por la ceremonia sin saber que con cada palabra que ellos decían a ella se le rompía el corazón.

_Cuando la música suene darás tus votos para pasar el resto de tu vida con el__**  
><strong>__Cuanto rece cada noche para que este día nunca llegase__**  
><strong>__Vestido de novia que llevas__**  
><strong>__Chica, vestido de novia que llevas_

La latina la vio y se acercó ella para darle su apoyo, la morena agradecida le sonrió tristemente, no quería ir hacia el cuarto donde su amada se estaba cambiando, porque sabía que rompería a llorar frente a ella por lo que dolía que no fuera ella la que la fuera esperar en el altar.

_Ese no soy yo...__**  
><strong>__Vestido de novia__**  
><strong>__Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no_

La rubia se encontraba en el cuarto terminándose de arreglar cuando una ojiazul entraba y le informaba d ela llegada de la morena, ella no pudo contener una lagrima que salía de su ojos, la rubia ojiazul lo vio y se acercó.

–**Puedes detener esto-**le dijo

–**no, ya no, es tarde…-**suspiro con derrota, la ojiazul negó con la cabeza tristemente, sabía lo que estaban pasando las dos.

_Nunca supiste que sentía por ti__**  
><strong>__Y te odie por eso__**  
><strong>__A veces deseaba que fueras infeliz_

La rubia maldecía que la morena no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, pero también se maldecía por no haber tenido ella el valor para ser ella quien luchara por la morena y no solo está, pero ya era tarde y no lastimaría aun chico que había sido bueno con ella.

_Ahora no tengo más lágrimas para llorar__**  
><strong>__Cuando estoy conmigo mismo hablo de ti como si estuvieras aquí__**  
><strong>__Me he sentido tan inquieto cada noche_

Ya es hora la morena se sitúa en su lugar y desde ahí puede ver a Noah, el chico se ve impecable y feliz, y ella sabe que está haciendo lo correcto, porque no puede lastimar a ese chico, ese que ha hecho hasta lo imposible porque que Quinn sea Feliz, y sabe que tomo la decisión correcta de estar ahí.

_Quizás sabía que todo esto podía ocurrir__**  
><strong>__Cierro mis ojos y sueño en un sueño interminable__**  
><strong>__Por favor déjalo y ven conmigo_

La marcha nupcial suena y la morena que había cerrado los ojos los abre y ve como su Quinn, si su Quinn aunque nunca pueda tenerla camina de la mano de su padre, aquel que la abandono cuando más la necesitaba pero que gracias a la morena la rubia pudo perdonar, la morena ve como Russel cruza algunas palabras con el chico y este sonríe feliz, le entrega la mano de la rubia y el padre inicia la ceremonia.

Los votos son dichos, las promesas fueron dichas, los anillos puestos, los si aceptos también, la pregunta del millón fue hecha.

– **¿Hay alguien que conozca alguna razón para que esta unión no se lleve a cabo?-**pregunto **–Que hable ahora o calle para siempre**-Santana miro a su amiga morena esperando que hiciera algo, la morena se tuvo que contener para no pararse para detener ese locura, Quinn esperando algo de Rachel que le diera la esperanza que podían estar juntas, pero no llego nada. **–En ese caso, los declaro marido y mujer-**sentencio el cura y con esas palabras dos corazones se rompieron por completo **–puede besar a la novia-**termino el padre, y los novios sellaron su _"feliz para siempre"_

Al dejar de besarse, Noah se voltio hacia la morena, para dedicarle una sonrisa que era la señal para que empezara con la canción, la morena respiro profundo tratando de no soltarse a llorar al ver que ya nada se podía hacer Quinn ya era esposa de Noah, las notas se dejaron escuchar y su voz lleno el lugar.

_Nena, por favor no tomes su mano__**  
><strong>__Porque deberías ser mi chica_

_He estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo__**  
><strong>__Por favor mírame ahora_

_Cuando la música empiece darás tus votos para pasar el resto de tu vida con el__**  
><strong>__Cuanto rece cada noche para que este día nunca llegase_

_Vestido de novia que llevas...__**  
><strong>__Chica, el vestido de novia que llevas__**  
><strong>__Ese no soy yo...__**  
><strong>__Vestido de novia__**  
><strong>__Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no__****_

_Por favor se feliz con él, con eso podre olvidarte__**  
><strong>__Por favor olvida lo miserable que me viste__**  
><strong>__Va a ser insoportablemente difícil para mí por un largo tiempo_

Puck frunció el ceño al escuchar la letra pero no le dio mucha importancia, en cambio la rubia hizo todo lo posible para no soltarse a llorar arrepentida de no haber parado eso cuando a un era tiempo.

La morena solo tocaba mientras sentía la música en su piel, como llenaba todo lo que la letra decia, era tarde y ella lo sabía.

El recinto quedo vacío ya que los novios ya salían, mientras le tiraban pétalos de rosas y arroz, la latina se acercó a la morena y la ayudo a bajar.

– **¿Vas a estar bien?-**le pregunto

–**Si-**sonrió tristemente

– **¿Vas a ir a la recepción?-**le miro

–**sí, prometí ser la pianista y cantante de su boda y voy a cumplir aunque me muera por dentro-**le informo

–**Sabes que con Britt estaremos para ti ¿verdad?-**le sonrió

–**por supuesto-**las dos salieron de ahí.

_Pase mucho tiempo fantaseando__  
><em>_Y tenía una vida solitaria como un tonto__  
><em>_Ella todavía me mira y sonríe brillantemente_

_Vestido de novia que llevas__  
><em>_Chica, el vestido de novia que llevas_

___Vestido de novia__  
><em>_Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no_

_Ese no soy yo_

_Oh, El vestido de novia que llevas, oh no_

La fiesta se llevó a cabo, la morena cumplió con la promesa y fue ella la pianista y cantante en esa boda, pero cuando se dio cuanta qua ya no podía, dejo de hacerlo y se encamino hacia la salida, mientras llevaba su mano a su cuello donde tenía una cadenita y como dije estaba colgado el anillo que era el mismo que pensaba darle a Quinn, no sabía cómo nadie se dio cuenta de ese hecho.

Se quitó la cadenita y saco el anillo, lo tomo en su mano mientras lo observaba, alzo la vista y vio como los novios a un eran felicitados por todos los invitados, su mirada cruzo con la de la rubia.

–**no sé cuánto tiempo me llevara deshacerme de estos sentimientos… pero mientras a un te lleve en mi corazón… déjame amarte un poco más en silencio-**susurro.

Desvió la mirada de la de ella y dejo caer el anillo para salir de ahí, y como si fuera cuestión del destino la música para y por todo el lugar solo retumbo el ruido del anillo contra el suelo, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia donde provenía si el ruido y vieran caminar a la morena sin ver atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó.

Se reincorporo en la cama hasta quedar sentada al hacerlo siento como todo le da vueltas, sentía la boca seca, quería agua además de que se sentía confundida por lo que acaba de vivir, bajo la vista y se dio cuenta que carecía de alguna ropa, y cuando digo de algunas es que estaba completamente.

Eso la susto y pensó que se había enredado en la boda con alguien que no recordaba, en eso la puerta de la habitación es abierta y alguien muy conocida para la morena entraba con una bandeja con un vaso de agua y algunas pastillas.

–**qué bueno que despertaste-**hablo la persona, y la morena intento cubrirse, lo que ocasiono una risita en la mujer frente a ella **–necesitaras esto-**le dio el vaso de agua y las pastillas

–**gracias-**contesto, la verdad es que Rachel estaba confundida, además intentaba tapar su desnudes

– **¿Por qué te tapas?-**pregunto **–no es como si fuera la primera vez que te veo desnuda Rach-**le sonrió, la chica desnuda no sabía que contestar **–tomate las pastillas y date un baño**-le ordeno **–que nuestros padres van a venir a comer, ya que quieren pasar tiempo con Charlie-**le conto **–además Beth viene y quiere jugar con su mami Rach-**le recordó **–así que morena mía, apúrate que voy a darle el biberón a Charlie que esa niña es una comelona**-sonrió

–**Igual que la mama**-le señalo

–**Tonta, como sea si estas así toda confundida es por tu culpa, porque claramente te dije no porque seas la madrina de Santana para su boda, te tenías que tomar hasta el agua de los jarrones, sabes muy bien que no te conviene beber**-le recordó **–apúrate**-le dijo antes de darle un beso y salir de ahí, dejando a la morena atontada

–**Era una pesadilla…-**susurro **–todo fue un maldita pesadilla…-**sonrió llevándose las manos a los labios donde momentos antes habían estado los de la rubia.

Si todo había sido una pesadilla producto del alcohol que había ingerido nuestra amada morena además mostrándole un universo alterno si no hubiera sido valiente al declarársele.

_**The End…**_

**N2:**

Aquí esta lo prometido este es el One-shot, esta canción es una de mis favoritas y el video también.

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Años Atras

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_Este capítulo va dedicado a las que me dieron un segundo capítulo para comprender que había pasado._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wedding Dress<strong>_

_** Años Atrás...**_

_Rachel estaba ya en pleno rodaje de su serie, cuando una vieja conocida le hizo saber que estaría en Los Angeles, por lo que ella estaba emocionada no la había visto desde que fueron a la despedida del Glee Club y le alegraba volver a verla, y es que la chica no había sido la mejora miga que pudiera tener, pero ha sido una parte fundamental de su vida._

_Llego el dia en el que la persona llegaba a Los Angeles, por lo que una morena llevaba ya veinte minutos esperando que el avión aterrizara y que esa persona descendiera, y no se hizo esperar mucho cuando, cuando decían que avión había aterrizado, por lo que se acercó hacia donde debía salir esa persona._

_La morena esperaba impaciente por la persona que llegaba, cuando la vio salir con su maleta no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa saliera de su rostro, y la persona que llegaba también sonreía, la morena no se esperó y corrió para fundirse en una abrazo con esa persona. _

–_**Estoy feliz que estés aquí**__-le decia con una sonrisa al separarse del abrazo _

–_**yo también Rach-**__le sonrió __**–espero que la propuesta de quedarme en tu casa siga en pie-**__le sonrió _

–_**Eso no tienes por qué dudarlo Quinn-**__le sonrió __**–vámonos-**__le agarro de la mano y la jalo hasta llevarla para buscar su maleta._

_Una vez que ya tenían la maleta de la rubia, las dos salieron del aeropuerto directamente a la casa de la morena, esta fue acomodada en la habitación a lado de Rachel, las cosas estarían bien, ya que rubia tenía una audición para un papel en una película de renombre._

_Dos semanas después la rubia ya había hecho la audición y quedaron en llamarla por lo que se había pasado la semana en espera, pero siempre en compañía de la morena, la cual no la había dejado ni un solo minuto y la rubia lo agradecía ya que la morena aunque algunas veces quería hacer algo para que ya no hablara tanto._

_La rubia estaba en la sala viendo una película, mientras la morena había salido a ver unos asuntos relacionados con lo de su serie, así que ella se encontraba completamente sola en la casa, en eso estaba casi quedándose dormida, cuando su teléfono sonó, pensando que era la morena contesto. _

–_**Bueno…-**__contesto __**– ¿Quinn Fabray?-**__preguntaron _

–_**Así es-**__aseguro _

–_**bueno… le hablo de los estudios Fox, para informarle que usted se ha quedado con el papel, por lo que le pediría que esta misma semana se esté pasando por muestras oficinas para poder establecer el contrato-**__le decían _

–_**ahí estaré-**__contesto a un sin creérselo _

–_**Está bien, sin más que decir que tenga buena dia-**__colgó _

_La rubia estaba que no se lo creía, por lo que no escucho como la morena ingresaba a la casa, si no fue hasta que esta se para frente a ella mirándola con curiosidad, antes el estado estático de la misma. _

–_**Q-**__le llamo __**– ¿estás bien?-**__le pregunto, la rubia la miro y sin más beso a la morena la cual abrió los ojos como platos ante esa acción._

_La rubia besaba a la morena que apenas y pudo corresponder el beso, la rubia se separó y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, por lo que miro a la morena casi en shock. _

–_**Rachel yo…-**__le miro __**–no era mi intensión yo… me acaban de dar el papel y yo…-**__la rubia no sabía que decir _

– _**¡te aceptar!-**__chillo la morena dejando a un lado el beso _

–_**Sí, me acaban de llamar**__-le decia _

– _**¡Felicidades rubia!**__-le abrazaba fuertemente _

–_**gracias Rach-**__le devolvía el abrazo_

_Si desde ese dia las cosas entre ellas cambiaron, los besos rápidos en los labios cuando se saldaban, empezaron a dormir en el mismo cuarto y cama, un beso de buenas noches, uno de buenos días, se turnaban para preparar el desayuno, y llevarlo a la cama, las cosas entre ella eran diferente, se comportaban como una pareja aunque no lo eran, se celaban también cosa que no entendían._

_Pero había algo que ellas no tomaban en cuanta y eso era al relación de la rubia con el joven judío quien estaba en la fuerza aérea, y que cada vez que podía iba de visita para poder estar con Quinn, pero esta aprecia huirle, ya que el chico si se quedaba en la casa de la morena pero en el cuarto donde antes dormía la rubia y esta dormía con la morena sin importar que él estuviera, él no tenía ni un pelo de todo y se olía que algo pasaba entre ellas dos._

_Un dia que él estaba de visita, Noah salió a dar una vuelta por Los Angeles, ya que la rubia y morena estaban ocupadas con su diferentes grabaciones, así que para no aburrirse salió, estuvo dando vueltas por algunos lugares cerca por horas hasta que decidió regresar, entro a la casa y no espero encontrarse con eso discusión que cambiaría su vida para siempre. _

–_**Quinn-**__le llamo la morena a la rubia _

– _**¿Qué paso Rach?-**__le pregunto _

–_**Estoy enamorada-**__le conto _

– _**¿De quién?-**__pregunto seria, sintiendo dolor en su pecho _

–_**De ti-**__soltó de un jalón-la morena se tapó la cara con sus manos la rubia le miro casi incrédula __**–por favor di algo-**__pidió _

–_**yo… esto no me lo esperaba… creí que no era correspondida**__-le sonrió __**–yo también me enamorado de ti Rach-**__se acercó y se fundieron en un beso que fue visto por el moreno._

_Noah Puckerman supo en ese instante que Quinn ya no sería suya, y por primera vez decidió dejarla ir sin luchar, salió sin ser visto metió su mano en su pantalón y saco una cajita de color rojo y la abrió adentro había un hermoso anillo con un diamante, que fue a parar al primer basurero que apareció en su camino._

_Desde ese dia Puck regreso más tarde y esa misma noche rompió con la rubia, le dijo que él sabía que ella ya no lo amaba y tal vez nunca lo amo, le dijo que siempre podía contar con él para lo que quisiera pero era momento que ella fuera feliz, esa noche el chico se convirtió en hombre._

_Un mes después de la declaración de las dos chicas, ellas formalizaron su relación, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno de sus amigos, ya que todos sabían que la rubia estaba con Noah, y que Rachel a un no superaba lo de Finn, pero al parecer estaban equivocados._

_La relación de las chicas era buena nadie lo negaba, la madre de Quinn al enterarse de esa relación entendió muchas cosas, como porque su hija siempre quiso arruinar la vida de la morena, por lo que lo acepto fácilmente, lo Berry fue los que estuvieron un poco recios ante esta relación, ya que conocían el pasado de las dos, pero al rubia se los gano a la buena._

_Desde eso las cosas fueron de la mejor manera, sus fans que habían ganado tras sus películas y series que habían grabado, cuando ellas decidieron revelar sobre su orientación y relación, sus managers les dijeron que no era buena idea, pero ellas no se echaron para atrás y lo revelaron, lo que causó furor entre todas las personas, unas no lo aceptaron, pero otras estaban más que felices que sus actrices favoritas fueran sinceras con sus fans._

_Su relación floreció y tras un año de noviazgo la morena se armó de valor e hizo la proposición más torpe e inesperada que se hubiera visto en la vida, si nuestra morena quería sorprender a su chica pidiéndole matrimonio en su set de grabación así que pidió algunos favores y cuando la rubia estuviera grabando aparecería un cartel y detrás estaría la morena con un ramo de rosas y el anillo en mano, pero nada de eso pasa, el letrero se trapo, las letras se borraron, además de que tuvo que salir corriendo porque una abeja la perseguía por las flores que tenía, y así con una picadura de abeja en el dedo, y un puchero, se le declaro a la rubia que solo atinó a decir sí_

_Seis meses después las chicas se casaron en la playa de Santa Mónica, ahí se dieron el sí acepto, frente a todos sus amigos y familiares. _

– _**¿Santana López estás llorando?-**__pregunto Quinn al verla _

– _**¿Qué?-**__se limpió la lagrima __**–no, es que… la arena se metió en los ojos-**__les miro __**–es la verdad-**__aseguraba _

–_**Lo que digas**__-le sonreía la morena _

_Tres meses después de la boda las chicas decidieron agradar la familia, ya aunque Quinn veía a Beth y en algunas ocasiones ella se quedaba en la casa con las chicas no era lo mismo, si Rachel logro convencer a madre biológica que Quinn era otra persona por lo que le dio otra oportunidad que esta vez la ojiverde no la desperdicio, además de que la morena por fin logro tener una relación con su madre._

_Y si las chicas decidieron tener un bebe, y es por eso que dos meses después la morena se hizo una fertilización invítro, y es así como las chicas esperaron a su primer bebe, y nueve meses después nacía la pequeña Charlotte Berry-Fabray, quien era la nena más consentida por su abuelos._

_Las chicas llevaban 3 años de casadas y son las más felices, su pequeña tiene casi dos años y ellas cuatro incluyendo a Beth también, son una familia, la mejor de todas, y ninguna de las dos cambiaría lo que tiene por nada._

_Son felices y no necesitan de nada mas, todo lo que quieren lo tiene, sus trabajos, amor, dinero, salud, todo, una familia._

_**The End…**_

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


End file.
